


indirect interactions with the fae: brief guidelines

by alexi_of_carthanas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Gen, Paranormal, Sidhe, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23576881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexi_of_carthanas/pseuds/alexi_of_carthanas
Summary: this does not have a firm genre
Kudos: 6





	indirect interactions with the fae: brief guidelines

  1. Bread and milk are traditional offerings to the Fae, but scattering shiny organic objects into the grass is also acceptable. 
  2. If you are using crystals and minerals, do not use iron or silver based ores for offerings, only for wardings. Never display rust. 
  3. If you find a four-leaf clover, take it; it’s one of the few neutral charms meant for you. Press and preserve it, but do not try to return it as an offering. It’s insulting.
  4. If the four-leaf clovers tend to follow you wherever you move, pay little heed to the question of “why.” Do not demand answers.
  5. Be kind to your animals. They know. All animals have an ally or another among the Fae, especially cats, if you actually needed an external reason to be kind to them.
  6. Many cats are also affiliated with the _Cat sídhe._ They talk to their Courts. It is best to not insult the Fae at all, even in perceived private, but especially do not insult the Fae in the presence of a cat.
  7. Do not leave written notes or questions for them - in Irish, English, or any other language. Do not ask questions of them or about Happenings into the open air, especially when you think you’re alone. 
  8. It is difficult to be alone when the Faeries are interested in you. This can be an ominous reassurance, a loose presence guaranteed to always be nearby, or a vague threat. Most of the time, it is all of those.




End file.
